


Replaced

by mattsloved1



Series: The Bear Chronicles [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: Sherlock Bear is irritated and John Bear has no choice but to listen.A 221B.
Series: The Bear Chronicles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/52159
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost two years, exactly, since I've written fanfic and, thanks to my husband, I had an idea and thought I'd go back to the bears. I'd almost forgot how to post. lol
> 
> The bears are mine but the human characters they mention are not.

“I can’t believe it,” fumed Sherlock Bear.

“I know,” said John Bear.

“The very idea!”

“I know.”

“This would never have happened if Doctor John wasn’t at that medical conference!”

“I know.”

“When Detective Sherlock comes home, he’d better fix this mess!”

“I know.

“Frankly, I’m insulted Mrs. Hudson hasn’t done so already!”

“I know.”

“You know. You know,” snarled Sherlock Bear as he paced in front of the fireplace, waving his paws as he spoke. “Are you even listening to me?”

John Bear sighed. “I wish I could say no but, unfortunately, I’ve heard every word.”

“Aren’t you just the least bit put out by this? Honestly, the way he set you on that ship was just undignified. I don’t know how you could bear it.”  
“It was fun,” John Bear mumbled.

“Fun,” Sherlock Bear scoffed. “As if it wasn’t bad enough being moved from our rightful spot on the mantle when Lestrade left behind the ridiculous LEGO space ship his son made for Doctor John, you think it was fun when he was silly enough to sit you on top of it for a few seconds. Sometimes I worry about your stuffed head.”

John Bear huffed and rubbed his head against the fabric of Doctor John’s chair. “Worry about yourself.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Sherlock Bear wandered off.

“Berk.”


End file.
